War Clubs
by WolfPyre
Summary: In the episode "Brothers" Danny makes reference to the spankings he received from Franks "war clubs". I started to think about what he did to earn them. This is the result! Warning: Obviously spanking in this fic. Don't like, don't read. This is a one shot that could potentially become short individual stories if the ideas flow.
1. Chapter 1

Ive recently discovered the show "Blue Bloods" and just watched the episode "Brothers" where Danny makes reference to the spankings he received from Franks "war clubs". Frank replied that Danny gave him plenty of chances. This got me thinking what Danny did to get those spankings. This is the result!

BB-BB-BB

Danny sat outside Father Paul's office in what had been unofficially deemed "his" chair wondering why he never thought ahead when a prank entered his mind. His father told him EXACTLY what he'd do if he or mother had to pick him up from school again, yet that didn't cross his mind when he took his revenge on Sister Katherine.

He wiggled on the seat trying to find a more comfortable position on his stinging backside, courtesy of the Fathers ruler. Thank God Father Paul was a family friend and knew that his father would make sure he was punished appropriately. He really liked the priest, especially since he didn't involve his father in most of his shenanigans unless it was absolutely necessary. Of course this time it was necessary as were the 4 swats with the ruler. He wasn't complaining though. It could have been a lot more since his transgression would call for the max allowed. For the first time he was glad he was 10 as that made him too young for the paddle.

His heart sped up when he heard footsteps coming up the hall. Too heavy to be his mother and too light to be his father, Danny looked up and felt the world stop. He was dead. If he had time he would have hit his knees to pray for deliverance but the harsh grip on his chin forced him to make eye contact.

"Did you really do what Father Paul said you did?" His grandfather asked.

Danny could just work up enough spit to quietly reply. "Yes sir."

"I didn't hear you Daniel Francis."

Danny cringed at the use of his full name. "Yes sir." He said a bit louder.

Henry pulled Danny from the chair and pushed the boy ahead of him into the office and over to a corner behind the secretary. "Do. Not. Move."

Danny's face flushed red in embarrassment but did as ordered. He thought about moving back to his seat once Pops went into Father Paul's office but after what he did to Sister Katherine he didn't think God would resurrect him after his grandfather killed him. Then again maybe He would so his dad had his turn.

Pops spent less then 10 min with Father Paul before returning to Danny's side. "Lets go."

He took the boys arm and practically dragged him out to his car, stopping only to grab Danny's things and land a few impromptu swats to his rear. Once in the car Pops turned to him. "I don't know what possessed you to do what you did and I don't want to know. Nothing you say can justify such a mean and disrespectful act. I'm very disappointed in your behavior."

Pops words stung. Danny practically idolized the man so to hear him say he was disappointed crushed him. He wiped at the stray tears that ran down his cheeks as he thought about asking why his mom or dad didn't pick him up but decided it was best not to. When Pops was in this mood you didn't speak unless spoken to. Besides he wasnt sure he could ask without losing the limited control he had over his emotions.

Luckily Pops seemed to read his mind. "I picked you up because Joey is sick and your father is in a very important meeting. He could not leave to get his misbehaving son from school...again. I was able to reschedule a few things so I was elected to get you."

"I'm sorry Pops."

"You will be." He replied ominously. "When

we get to your house, you and I will have a short conversation then you will go apologize to your mother and take whatever punishment she wants to dish out. After that you are to go to your room and wait for your father."

Danny gulped. A "short conversation" with Pops usually had nothing to do with talking and he was sure his mom was going to add to his misery. As expected, the second they entered the house Pops took a seat on the sofa, pulled him over his knee, and landed 10 hard smacks before standing him back up and pointing him in the direction of the kitchen where his mother was getting dinner started. Danny wiped at his tears and rubbed his burning backside as he slowly walked over to her.

"I don't even know what to say! How could you do something like that?"

"I didn't think it..."

"That's right! You didn't think." Mary interrupted. "Go to your room. Your father should be home soon."

"Yes ma'am."

As he turned to go his mother said something that made his blood run cold. "Your father doesn't know you got in trouble at school and sent home again. If you ever want to sit in comfort again your explanation better match what Father Paul told us".

Danny ran to his room and threw himself on his bed. There was nothing worse than having to tell on yourself. He thought about different ways to spin the story so it didn't sound quite as bad as it was but nothing he rehearsed worked out well. There was nothing he could do but just man up and tell his dad everything.

He heard his dad come home and greet his mother and his siblings, then some talking that was too low for him to make out. It seemed to take forever before he heard the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened and the imposing figure that was his father stepped into his room and closed the door. "Daniel. Your mother said you have something to tell me."

Danny suspected his mom told his dad what happened but he was not going to risk anything by not telling the full story. "Y-yes sir."

"Well?"

Danny looked down at his hands. "I got into trouble at school and got sent home."

"Look at me. You will maintain eye contact. Understood?" At his sons nod he pulled the desk chair closer and sat. "What did you do to get into trouble?"

"Um I played a prank on Sister Katherine."

When Danny didn't continue Frank sighed. "Daniel if I have to pull this story out of you, you will sorely regret it."

Danny's eyes widened at the statement and the words tumbled out. "Sister Katherine is subbing in for Sister Mary this week so she can take care of her mom. She's been really mean to the boys in the class and scaring everyone so me, Tommy and Patrick decided to scare her."

"How did you scare her?"

Danny struggled to keep eye contact. "Well um

I snuck out of the room when Sister Katherine stepped out to help Father John. I went outside and laid on the ground under our classroom windows. Then when Sister Katherine came back in Tommy and Patrick started yelling that I jumped out of the window."

"Daniel!"

Danny winced and hurried to tell the rest before he lost his nerve. "Well Sister Katherine got so scared she passed out and hit her head on the corner of the desk." At the look on his dads face he hurriedly added "She's ok. She only got a little bump on her forehead. Then Jenny ran out to get help and well you know the rest."

Frank took a few minutes to rein in his anger. "What did Father Paul do?"

"I got 4 licks with the ruler and got suspended for 3 days. I also have to say 20 Hail Marys and apologize to Sister Katherine."

"I don't even know what to say. You have done some stupid things that I never thought you could top, but you some how managed to!" Frank launched into long lecture on respect and obedience before winding down. "What did I tell you would happen if your mother or I had to pick you up from school because you got into trouble ?"

Danny was terrified of the upcoming punishment and grabbed at any thing he could to get out of it. "But- but Pops came and got me!"

"You know I meant if ANYONE had to get you Daniel. Now what did I say?"

"You- you said I'd feel your b- belt."

"Then what happens next should not surprise you." Frank had to ignore the look on Danny's face when he pulled his belt off. He didn't want to do this but he didn't make idle threats. Danny could not behave like this.

"Stand up and take your pants down." He set the belt on the bed and pulled his son over his knee. He lowered the boys briefs and lit a fire on the small backside before him.

Danny did his best to stay still and take it like a man but tears were falling by the fifth swat and by the tenth he was crying out every time his dads hand came down. He thought it was over when his father stopped, but almost got sick when he saw it was only to pick up the belt. The first lick felt he'd been branded. He never felt anything like it and screamed out in pain.

It broke Franks heart to hear his son cry but this was a lesson he needed to learn. He brought the belt down four more times before replacing Danny's underwear and pulling him up into his arms. He held his son tightly whispering calming words until Danny's sobs slowed into a hitching breath. "I didn't like doing that."

"I didn't either." Danny replied.

"Do you understand why you were punished?"

"Yes sir. I know it was a horrible thing to do. Sister Katherine could have really been hurt."

"Yes and what would have happened if someone called for an ambulance? You would have wasted their time when they could be helping someone in need."

"I didn't think about that." Danny wiped at his eyes and looked up at his dad. "I'm sorry. I won't do anything like that again."

"That's good to hear." Frank kissed Danny's head and set him on his feet. "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. I expect you down and in your seat. We will discuss the rest of your punishment before you go to bed. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

As soon as his dad left Danny immediately went to his mirror and lowered his underwear, twisting around to see the damage. The angry red skin radiated heat but other than that there were no marks. With a sigh he replaced his underwear and slowly slid on his jeans, vowing to never ever do anything to get the belt again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** A huge thank you to all that read the fic and those that took the time to comment. This is just another one shot about Danny's experience with his dads "War clubs".

BB-BB-BB

"Danny time to come in!"

Danny stopped bouncing the basketball and rolled his eyes. "Ah Ma! we're in the middle of a game!"

"You've got your homework to finish then dinner. Inside now!"

Danny turned to his friends. "C'mon. Let's finish this."

Patrick looked at his best friend. His parents were same as Danny's so he knew they should stop and do as they were told. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Danny took a shot and the game was back on.

"Daniel now!" He heard a few minutes later but he ignored the call. Danny pivoted to take a shot only up have the ball snatched from his hands.

"You're mother told you to come in." Frank said as he took Danny by the arm and smacked his backside. "Go. Now."

"But..." A much harder swat landed and he glared at his father only to get the raised eyebrow in return, daring him to continue. He knew not to push his luck so with a growled "See ya guys" he stomped towards the house.

Frank, having never allowed tantrums, caught the boy in two strides and smacked him once more bringing Danny onto his toes. "The attitude is over. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Danny spat out and ran up to his room. It wasn't fair that he had to stop playing to do stupid homework because he wasn't allowed to do it on Sunday. His dads rule about Sunday's being only for family and God was ridiculous. He angrily swept his books off of his desk. "This is stupid!"

"Daniel!" Frank took a step into the room and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am only going to say this once. You will stop this behavior and not cause any trouble for your mother tonight. If you do you will sorely regret it. Am I clear?"

Danny did not feel like facing off with his dad so he sighed out a "yes sir" before picking up the books and sitting at his desk.

"You had last night and all of today to get your homework done but you chose not to. You've got no one but yourself to blame." Frank leaned over and kissed the boy on the head. "Ive got graveyard tonight so I will see you at mass tomorrow morning. Be good!"

Danny waited for his dad to leave before kicking the desk leg. He hated when his dad worked the overnight shift, especially on a Saturday night. That meant he had to get up super early and go to early mass since that was around the same time his shift ended. Then his dad would come home and get some sleep while his mother took them over to Pops house so he wasn't disturbed. Normally he loved going over there but this time he just wanted to stay home and play basketball with his friends. It sucked big time!

His mom called up to him that dinner was in 30 minutes so he quickly did his homework, not caring if he had the right answers, then headed down to eat. He ate in silence not bothering to answering his siblings dumb questions or react to his mothers attempts to bring him into a conversation.

"That's it Daniel. If you want to sulk you can go get your shower then spend the rest of the night in your room. Bedtime is now at 8:30."

Danny's head snapped up. "But my shows are on tonight!"

"You should have thought about that before you decided to act like a 2 year old."

"But..." The phone ringing cut him off.

Mary answered it, relieved when she heard Henry's voice. She just didn't have it in her tonight to deal with Danny's mood. "Hi Pop."

Henry could hear the weariness in his daughter in laws voice. "Everything okay?"

"Your grandson is in a mood tonight."

Henry didn't need to ask which one. Danny had been exhibiting quite an attitude lately. "Put him on." Mary called Danny into the living room and held the phone out to him. He could guess who was on the line and shook his head.

Mary put the received back up to her ear. "He's refusing to take the phone." She listened for a moment then held it out again. "He said if you do not take the phone he will come over here. You know what will happen then."

Danny's eyes widened comically and he snatched the phone from his mothers hand. Mary watched Danny's face pale as his grandfather read him the riot act. After a few minutes Danny handed the phone back, apologized for his behavior and headed upstairs. She sighed in relief when she heard the shower start. "Thanks Pop."

They discussed the menu for tomorrow's dinner and set a time to meet at the church. "If he gives you anymore trouble you call me."

"I will. Love you Pop." Mary hung up and took a second to pull herself together before heading back into the kitchen to take care of the other kids and clean up.

BB-BB-BB

The next morning Mary quietly slipped into Danny's room, praying that the mood from last night didn't carry over into today. "Danny it's time to get up." When he didn't move she gently shook his shoulder. "Come on sweetie."

Danny opened one eye and scowled at his mother. "I'm not going." He mumbled and rolled over.

"Yes you are. You have 20 minutes to get dressed and down for breakfast." Mary left the room hoping he did as he was told. She was in no mood to put up with his nonsense when she had 3 other kids to get ready.

When Danny did not come down in the time allotted, Mary angrily made her way back up to his room, made a pit stop to grab her hairbrush, and stormed into her sons room. Luck was with her and he was already laying on his stomach so she took up a place by his side and brought the brush down three times in quick succession.

Danny cried out in alarm and flipped over. "Ow! Ma!"

"Are you going to get out of bed and get ready for church or do I need to continue?"

Danny shook his head and jumped up. "No! I'll get up. See! I'm up!"

"You have 10 minutes."

BB-BB-BB

Even with Danny's antics, Mary was still able to get all 4 kids dressed,fed and to the church and as a bonus they even arrived early. Danny's heart sank when he saw his dad was early too and was talking to his grandfather. From the look on his face he knew they were discussing last night. As they approached Frank moved to kiss Mary and hugged Erin, Joey, and baby Jamie then put his arm around Danny. "You are coming with me."

Danny tried to break free but Frank easily pulled him into the vestibule and over to the small cloakroom. Having been in the situation a few times Danny knew what was going to happen in there. It normally occurred after he did something during mass though so this was a first. He would never truly fight his father (he wasn't suicidal) so with a little push Frank had him far enough inside to close the door.

"Mass starts in a few minutes so I'm not going to waste time discussing anything with you now. I have no intentions of dealing with you acting up during services so we are here so I can give you some incentive to behave." Frank propped his leg up on a convenient stool and pulled the boy over his knee. He landed five blistering swats on the small backside before him then put Danny back on his feet. "Go sit down and if you so much as breathe wrong I'm going wear you out with my belt. Understood?"

Danny rubbed his stinging rear and nodded. "Yes sir." For the first time he hoped it was going to be a long service as he was in no hurry to go home!

BB-BB-BB

After services were over Frank said his goodbyes to his wife while the children climbed into the car so they could head over to Pops. Danny was almost inside when his arm was grabbed. "You will be coming with me."

It was a quiet drive home. Frank used the time to gain control over his emotions and think things through. Danny had been sporting an attitude for the last week but he could not pin point anything in particular to cause it. He was determined to find out because if Danny kept this up he would never look at a chair in the same way again!

Frank parked the car and guided his son into the house and up to his room. He directed Danny to sit on his bed while he spun the desk chair around and sat. "What did I say before I left for work?"

"To not give Mom and trouble."

"And what did you do?"

Now Danny wasn't sure just how much his father knew. He obviously was aware of what happened last night but he didn't think his mom had a chance to tell him about this morning. If he told him everything he wouldn't sit for a week. If he didn't and his mom decided to tell his dad later he would get it again and not sit for a month. Some choice! With a sigh he decided to just tell it all and hope his dad didn't kill him.

"I gave mom attitude so she sent me to bed early. I stared to argue but Pop called and mom made me talk to him."

"I'm sure he straightened you out."

"Yes sir."

Frank could tell there was more. "Anything else?"

"Um I might have ignored mom when she tried to get me up for church. She got so mad she popped me three times on the butt with her evil hairbrush."

"Good. Now I don't know what is going on with you lately but I have reached the limit of my patience for your behavior." Frank tipped Danny's chin up so he could look him in the eyes. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

Danny felt tears fill his eyes. He really didn't want to talk about it but knew he wasn't getting out of the room without telling his dad everything. Besides his dad would find out soon enough. "I'm stupid! I can't understand what the teacher is going over in math and I'm going to fail the marking period!"

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" Frank knew why, he was a boy once too, but wanted to hear it from Danny's mouth.

"Cause I didn't give you the notes they sent home. I didn't want you to think I was dumb!" The tears he was holding back fell with a vengeance.

Frank pulled the boy into his arms. "Neither your mother or I will ever think you are dumb. Some people are just not good at some subjects. I struggled with math just like you."

Danny wiped his eyes and looked up at his dad. "You did?"

"Yes. If fact I didn't tell my father I was failing either but when he found out do you know what he did?"

"Make it so you couldn't sit for a week?"

Frank smiled. "Well yes he did that but he also had a meeting with my teacher. All three of us worked together and I received some after school help as well as help from my mom and dad. I managed to bring my grade up and kept it up for the remaining of the year." He put Danny back on the bed. "Not everyone learns at the same pace. If you need help you need to ask for it, okay?"

"Yes sir." Danny took a deep breath. "Are you going to make it so I can sit for a week like Pops did to you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm going to need a pillow to sit on." He replied miserably.

"Let's get this done so I can get some sleep and you can redo your homework." At Danny's outraged look he added. "I know you just wrote down random answers so you could get done. Now you can do it right. Was any of it math?"

"No sir. Just science and history."

"Then while I'm asleep you will redo it. I will be checking it when I get up so it better be done right." He put Danny on his feet. "Now let's finish this. Take down your pants."

Tears slid down Danny's cheeks as he did as instructed. Frank pulled him over his knee and bared the boys backside. With great reluctance he brought his hand down, leaving a bright red hand print in its wake. He continued to spank his son until he was sure the lesson was well and truly learned.

He let Danny cry himself out before standing him back up and helping him pull up his underwear and pants. Frank pulled the boy into a big bear hug and kissed his head. "I don't want this to happen again. If it does you will feel my belt. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"I will schedule time with your teacher so we can put together a plan to get you back on track in math. If you are still struggling you need to ask for help. Okay?"

"Okay. I will."

Frank kissed his head again. "Get started on your homework."

Danny grabbed his books and laid down on his stomach on the bed. His butt was on fire! He swore to himself that he dad would never have to do that again. After a second he amended his oath to be a bit more realistic by saying that he would never have to do that again for his grades. Hey, he was a boy who liked to have fun and play pranks! He could never give that up!


	3. Chapter 3

**This came to mind while watching the episode "Reagan vs Reagan". Pop sends Danny and Erin into do dishes and they bring up Erin putting Danny's football in the microwave because Danny ruined her hat.**

BB-BB-BB

"Where is my football?"Danny demanded from his position at the threshold of Erins room.

"How should I know?"

"I saw you with it!" Danny yelled.

"I threw it in your room then."

"Its not in there so you couldn't have!"

"Thats where I put it so if its not there thats your problem! You shouldn't leave your stuff laying around if you don't want to lose it." Erin replied haughtily.

Danny struggled to not to lose his temper. "If I find it anywhere near you I'm going to smack you!"

"Yeah? Well I will pop your stupid football then." Erin yelled back.

"I thought you didn't know where it was?" Danny yelled back.

"Hey! That's enough!" Frank interrupted. He turned to his son. "Daniel if I hear you hit your sister or any girl for that matter sitting will become a distant memory. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Danny replied while glaring at Erin.

"Erin if I find out you've damaged anything of Dannys on purpose you will get your first taste of your mothers hairbrush. Understood?

Erin nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Now, Danny I saw your football outside against the garage wall. I suggest once you are done playing you put your things away so you where they are when you want them again." Frank gave Danny a gentle push towards the stairs. "Go on outside and play before I find chores for you to do."

Danny found his football where his dad said it would be but when he picked it up he saw that someone drew a face on it and colored it in with what looked like lipstick. He angrily went into the garage to grab an old rag, swearing to himself that Erin was going to pay!

BB-BB-BB

Erin looked at the time as she finished her chores. She had about an hour before bed and decided to go next door to see if Annie could play. She quickly donned her coat and grabbed her favorite hat. As she put on and pulled it down over her brown locks, it slid all the way and ended up around her neck. She whisked it off and held it in for inspection to find that someone had cut the top off it with scissors! Anger raced through her. She knew exactly who did this and he was going to pay!

She ran up to Dannys room and found his stupid football, smiling as she saw some residue of the lipstick she used to color it still there. She carried it downstairs and into the kitchen to get some scissors to pop it but couldn't find them and she was not allowed to touch the knives. Looking around for another way to destroy it, she eyed the microwave. That would surely do something to it!

She put the football in and shut the door. She was smart enough to know that she could damage the microwave if she put it in too long so she set it for a minute. When that didn't anything significant, she set it for another minute and watched in delight when the football started to melt. Happy with the results, she waited a second for it to cool enough to pick up then hurried up to Dannys room and put it back where she found it. That would teach him to mess with her stuff!

BB-BB-BB

"ERIN! Im going to kill you!" Danny yelled as he ran towards her room. Erin, hearing the anger in his voice took off for the living room and the safety of her parents. She ran behind her moms chair just as Danny entered the room. Danny stalked over to her and tried to grab her but she quickly hurried behind her father.

"You ruined my football!" Danny made a grab for her missed, almost landing in his fathers lap.

"Only because you ruined my hat!" She yelled back.

Frank sighed and put his paper down. "Daniel! Erin!"

Both children continued to glare at each other before Danny's temper overrode his reason. He reached out to grab her just as Erin ducked behind the chair inadvertently smacking her in the head. Danny froze in horror for a second, remembering what his father said about hitting girls. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean do to that! It was accident!" He said to his dad in a panic.

It didn't really hurt Erin, but she still cried as if he hit her with a sledgehammer. Mary was beside her in a instant to check out the damage. When she didn't see any marks she shook her head at Frank.

"Erin, stop the theatrics and come stand next to your brother." Frank commanded. Erins tears miraculously dried up and she did as instructed. He took a few deep breaths to control his anger before speaking.

"Now, what happened to start all of this?" Both children started to talk at once so Frank held up his hand. "One at a time. Erin you first."

"Why is she first?" Danny started to argue but was shut down by a Frank Reagan stare. Erin quickly explained how she found her hat destroyed and how she took revenge.

"Daniel?" Danny told him about how he found his football colored on so he cut her hat up, but he had no right to do what she did. He held up his slightly melted football. "Look at it! I can't throw this! It would look like a flying piece of poop!"

Mary had to cover her face so she didn't laugh at the image that popped in her head causing Frank to throw her a frustrated look. His two oldest had been at each others throats for weeks now. It was time to put a stop to it, at least for a little while. "You both know better than to destroy each others things. I don't know what has gotten into you both lately, but I have had enough of the fighting. Both of you go to your room. Now!"

BB-BB-BB

Danny winced when he heard Erin cry out. He'd been listening to his father spanking her and from that cry he could tell the brush just came into play. The silence that followed the last loud sob caused butterflies in his stomach. He was next and he was terrified that he was going to get the belt for hitting his sister. He almost fainted when his door opened and his father entered.

Frank stood for a moment just staring at his son, trying to maintain control over his anger. He'd just told Danny what would happen if he hit any girl and not 3 hours later he smacked his sister! He knew it was an accident but it wouldn't have happened if Danny didn't try to grab Erin.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to hit Erin." Danny said when the silence became to much.

Frank knew it was an accident but one question kept coming to mind. "If you managed to get your hands on her, what did you plan to do?"

"I don't know." Danny answered honestly.

"You don't know? You let your temper take over and chased her through the house yet you had no plans on what to do when you caught her? I doubt that." Frank sat on the bed. "Do you know what I think would have happened? I think you were not in control and would have wrestled her to the ground and most likely hit her without any thought to the consequences."

Danny didn't know what to say to that. His father was probably right but he'd be damned if he admitted it. That would be a death sentence!

"We've talked about that temper of yours too many times to count. None of this would have happened if you didn't ruin her hat."

"But she drew on my football with lipstick!"

"She shouldn't have done that but it was still something you could clean off and still play with it. You destroyed her hat, a hat I paid for I might add, and made sure it couldn't be stitched or used again." Frank pulled Danny to stand between his legs. "Neither of you should have done what you did. Erin's been punished and now it's your turn."

Danny couldn't handle the suspense any longer. "Are you...are you gonna use your belt?"

"Just a few at the end. I told you what would happen if you hit your sister. I'm being lenient because while I do not think you meant to smack her, your actions resulted in her being hit. If this happens again I will use my belt for the full punishment. Now you know what to do."

Danny moved to his father right side and lowered his pants and underwear. Frank quickly pulled him over his knee and painted the boys backside red, the handprints blending into a uniform red. He stopped and put Danny on his feet before standing to remove his belt. "Bend over the bed."

Danny slowly did as told but threw his hands back to cover his blazing rear as soon as he was in position. "It hurts enough! I don't want anymore!"

It took everything Frank had to ignore his sons words. "Move your hands Daniel."

Danny sobbed as he placed his hands on the bed. Not wanting to drag this out any longer, Frank quickly landed five licks before tossing the belt on the bed and pulling Danny up into his arms. He let his son cry himself out before pulling his clothes back up. "You will be doing extra chores to buy Erin a new hat. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Frank dropped a kiss on Danny's head. "Get ready for bed."

He headed downstairs for the drink he knee Mary would have prepared. He hated punishing his children but knew it was a part of raising them. That didn't make it any easier. After finishing the drink he and Mary returned upstairs to say good night to their two oldest. When they reached Erin's room they were surprised to see Danny curled up in bed with her, both of them sound asleep. It was then that they knew for sure that no matter what happened Big Brother Danny would always take care of his siblings.

 **AN: know it's a cheesy ending but I was not sure how to wrap it up!**


End file.
